Happy Birthday Doctor
by MrsEm
Summary: Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence. It's also where two cups of coffee, a blueberry muffin and a good intention can lead to a very intimate situation between Doctor McCoy and Nurse Redwood. They should really provide trays with the beverages don't you think? Written from the reader's perspective, light fluff…I mean cotton candy light!


The Medical Bay was dark and empty, it was the middle of the night and the skeleton shift which consisted of you and Nurse Schay were the only people present, with the exception of Doctor McCoy who had been held up in his office for the past four hours.

"Mags?" Schay appeared at your desk as if from nowhere, she was twisting her fingers together which was a sure sign she was going to ask you a favour.

"Yes Nurse?" You ask, knowing that you'll probably end up covering a shift for her, or going to get sandwiches from the commissary. It always seemed to be your turn.

"I'd like to go check in with Lieutenant Maxwell, will you cover for me please?" Nurse Schay and Lieutenant Maxwell had been dating for the last several weeks and in that time you had concealed the whereabouts of the two women numerous times. You weren't annoyed, they made a great couple and deserved their slice of happiness, besides you really didn't have anything else to do and it was always so quiet at that time of night. She gave you that tight smile she always gives you when she knows she's pushing her luck. You roll your eyes and bat her away with your hand as if she was an annoying fly.

"Go on, enjoy yourself." You huff dramatically, more for affect than anything and watch as she gives you a thumbs up and scurries out of the bay. Going back to the PADD in front of you, you dim the lamp on your desk even further, it's really the only source of light in that area of the bay but you find it strangely comforting. A few minutes go by and you realise your eyes have been closed for the last minute or so. Abruptly sitting upright you look around blinking, worried you might have been caught napping when on duty. Shaking your head to clear the cobwebs you stand and stretch, lifting your arms above your head and hearing the knots in your neck crack in protest. You look over to Doctor McCoy's office, the door still firmly shut, making it clear that visitors are not welcome. As you stand there staring at the door you lick your lips and suddenly feel thirsty, fighting off a yawn you make your way over to the replicator.

"Computer, hot coffee, black one sugar." The beverage materialises in front of you and you gingerly pick up the cup, bring it to your lips and blow on the hot liquid before taking a sip. As you make your way back to your desk you stop, turn on your heel and go back to the replicator.

"Computer hot coffee, milk." The second cup of coffee materialises and you take hold of it in your other hand. "Computer, blueberry muffin." It's a spur of the moment decision but seeing the baked muffin materialise brings a smile to your face. Looking at the two cups of coffee in your hands you look to the muffin, you brow creased in deliberation. Biting your bottom lip in concentration you grab the muffin with your extended fingers around each cup and tip toe your way over to Doctor McCoy's office. Looking to the console on the wall and then to your hands you wonder how you're going to press the bell. After a second of looking around the room deliberating your choices, you turn back to the console. Scrunching up your nose and bending your knees you try to press the button with your nose, effectively smushing your entire face against the wall while still not trying to spill the drinks you're carrying. You finally get a purchase on the button when the door slides open and your knocked off your feet by Doctor McCoy himself.

"Nurse Redwood!" Doctor McCoy stares at you in horror as you lay sprawled out on the floor, the two cups of hot coffee now absorbing into you tunic and the muffin rolling away on the floor. Swearing under your breath you can feel your skin burning and your try and pull the scalding material away from your chest. Doctor McCoy is at your side in a second and is unzipping the back of your tunic and pulling it from your shoulders and off your arms until its pooled around you waist. Looking down at your chest your white bra is stained brown and your skin is a hot pink. You hiss when the cold air hits your skin and you try and cool it by waving your hands in front of yourself desperately.

"I think we can do a little better than that don't you Margaret?" Doctor McCoy gives you a pointed look and you see that he already has a dermal regenerator in his hand.

"Yes, of course Doctor McCoy." Getting your feet positioned underneath yourself and being careful not to slip on the spilt coffee you stand, grabbing hold of Doctor McCoy's outstretched hand for support and walk over to one of the treatment beds, hopping up and swinging your legs in front of you.

"What the hell were you trying to do Margaret?" Doctor McCoy's voice was gruff but you could tell he was concerned, he had always shown you a level of sensitivity very few others had experienced.

"I was trying to bring you a cup of coffee." You answered, watching his face as he waved the dermal regenerator over your chest.

"So the blueberry muffin wasn't for me?" He looks at you quickly and you can see the twinkle in his eye, he's teasing you.

"I was going to give you half Doctor." You reply, he moves to pull the strap of your bra off your shoulder and as the material falls down your arm and his fingertips brush over the rise of your breast an electric shock travels to your core and you squeeze your eyes closed hoping he doesn't notice.

"Did that hurt?" He asks you, his voice laced with concern. You can only shake your head in response, not trusting your voice not to crack if you speak.

"Here, take this gown and take your bra off." He turns and allows you some privacy. While his back is turnedyou take off your bra and hold the gown across your chest. "Are you decent?" He asks, his head turning to his right.

"Yes Doctor McCoy." You answer politely, you wanted to make a joke but the whole situation is so surreal that your brain isn't working properly. You don't say anything else until he finishes healing the skin on your chest, placing the apparatus down he looks back to make sure he's not left any burns. You become acutely aware that Doctor McCoy is stood in front of you and effectively staring at your breasts. He seems to realise too because you notice his eyes flicker to your face and back down to your breasts.

"Did you hurt yourself anywhere else?" He asks you, busying himself with tidying up some of the apparatus on the table beside him.

"My arse is a little sore." You make the flippant comment without thinking and instantly blush when you watch Doctor McCoy's face contort into a grin.

"Please be more careful in future." He grumbles out, his back turned to you again as you pull your bra on and tunic back up and over your shoulders, the coffee is now cold and damp against your skin.

"I will be." You say sheepishly.

"Why were you bringing me coffee anyway? You've never brought me coffee before?" He's looking at you with those fierce, big, deep hazel green eyes of his and you forget what he's just asked you. "Margaret?" You realise you're just staring at him, your mouth slightly ajar. Snapping out of whatever daydream you were just in you refocus and look at his face.

"I wanted to come and wish you Happy Birthday Doctor McCoy." You answer, you clearly catch him off guard because he crosses his arms in front of his chest and raises that damned eyebrow of his at you.

"How do you know it's my Birthday?" He asks quietly, for a second you wonder if you've just made the biggest mistake of your life and he's going to hate you and fire you for saying Happy Birthday.

"I saw your file when I first started, I remembered the date." You answer honestly.

"I see, well, I guess I should say thank you. I don't usually let people know it's my Birthday." You nod and explain to him you knew that already and you had every intention of just dropping off the coffee and muffin and wishing him quick felicitations in his office before going back to work. "I see, well yes that would have been better than scalding yourself." You smile and agree, he seems flustered to you and you wonder whether it's because you know it's his Birthday or he's just stared at your bosom for the past fifteen minutes.

"Happy Birthday Doctor McCoy." For some reason you feel incredibly bold, you hop off the bed and step towards him, leaning in you kiss his cheek, you feel the stubble that lines his jaw against your lips and his musty scent makes you close your eyes for a second. He's looking at you like he's never looked at you before and it's scary and exhilarating in equal measure.

"Thank you Margaret." He whispers to you and you nod and turn and walk away because you don't trust yourself not to do or say something incredibly stupid. "Margaret?" You turn when he calls after you.

"Yes Doctor McCoy?"

"Why don't I bring you the coffee and blueberry muffin next time, less dangerous don't you think?" You can't help but smile from ear to ear and you nod your head enthusiastically.

"That would be nice Doctor McCoy, Happy Birthday again." And with that you all but skip back to your desk and it's only when Nurse Schay comes back and asks what happened to your tunic that you realise your still smiling, smelling of coffee and desperately looking forward to your next night shift.

* * *

 ** _I warned you! Complete cheese! Fun to write though and I hope fun to read!? Let me know what you think. LLAP ;-) XOXO_**


End file.
